Untitled
by GGfan999
Summary: Rory had just broken up with Logan after she found out he had been cheating on her. She thought she would never love again but when she meets up with an old friend, she might get a second chance. AU Troy
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ Rory finds out that Logan had been cheating on her with her best friend. She couldn't deal with that anymore so she breaks up with him. After everything that had happen, she thinks that she will never love again but when she runs into an old friend, she could have a second chance at love.

_Disclaimer: _Characters in story don't belong to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Rory was laying on Paris' couch. She had moved in with them right after she broke up with Logan. They had been broken up for about a month now but she was still depressed about everything. Most of her time spent away from school, was spent on that couch moping about what had happened. She knew it wasn't like a Gilmore to be acting this way but she thought that they were meant to be and that they would spend the rest of there lives together. It hurt her to think that it was indeed not going to end up that way. Everything had changed when she found out that he had been cheating on her

She sighed as Paris came into the room. Paris heard this and turned her attention on Rory. She was getting annoyed on how depressed she was lately "Oh my gosh, I can't stand you acting like this. You have to get up and get on with your life." She dropped what she was doing and went over to Rory and tried to pull her of the couch.

"What if I don't want to," Rory said as she pushed her off her.

"I don't care if you want to or not. You're going to get off this couch and do something with your life. I'm not going to let you waste your life just because some guy cheated on you" She tried again to pull her off the coach and this time, she was successful. "Thank you, now get ready, we're going out!" She let go of her and went off to also get ready

"Where," Rory called after her. She wanted to know where she was going before she got ready.

"Just get ready, it's a surprise," she said without turning back.

Rory knew that she was being pathetic so she decided that the best thing to do was to get ready and go out with her friend. They had been broken up for a month so it was definatly time for her to move on. She was getting sick of being on that couch anyways.

'_This should be fun,' she thought to her self. _

She got up and walked towards the room where she had been staying for the last month. She walked over to her dresser and picked out some new clothes then she took a shower and got changed and put a fresh coat of makeup on. She looked in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked okay, and then she was off.

By the time she was finished Paris was already ready waiting for her "Its about time, I've been waiting for ten minutes." She said as she saw her coming down the hall.

Rory decided the best thing to do was to just ignore to comment. "I'm finished."

"Well I can see that. Now lets go," she said obviously in a hurry. Rory put her shoes and coat on, then they were out the door.

XXX

It took them a half an hour to go where they were planning on going. Rory still had no idea where they were. "Where are we?" she asked as she looked around the place where Paris had parked the car.

"You'll see." She said as she got out of the car. Rory got out slowly afterwards. "Doyle should already be there."

"Doyle's coming too? I thought he had to work." She gave her a confused look.

"Well he did but I convinced him to take some time off." She looked around to see if he was already there. She spotted him. "Oh there he is. Come on!" She took her hand and ran towards him.

"Paris," Doyle said as he spotted the two running towards them. "I thought that this was an emergency?"

"It is." Paris said matter-a-factly.

"I don't see any police cars or fire trucks." Doyle looked around as if he was missing something.

"Its not that _kind_ of emergency." Paris said. Rory just looked at the two of them obviously confused. _'Is the emergency that they are talking about, about me?' _she thought to herself but shook her head in disbelieve. No way could she be talking about her.

"Then what kind of emergency is it? I told my boss that the emergency included police cars and fire trucks! I'm going to get fired if he ever finds out that I lied to him!" Doyle looked scared.

"She didn't like that I was still moping about my break up so she dragged me here." Rory chimed in. Paris gave her an angry look.

Doyle looked at Paris. "is that true?" Paris nodded annoyed that she just had to say something. "Dam it Paris, that's not an emergency. I'm leaving now because obviously you don't need me." He walked back towards his car.

Paris stopped him before he could get any closer to it. "No, you are not going anywhere. You're staying with us." She took a hold of his shirt and pulled him back towards the building where Rory was still standing. She gave him a apologetic look and followed them. Paris looked back a few times, just to make sure she was still with them. "Hurry up, your falling behind." She ran right beside him.

When they were finally there, Paris finally let go of Doyle. "Where are we?" Rory asked. They were in the middle of a city, standing in front of this building that had no sign. It had two stories and there was a stand where this guy with short brown hair was situated. There was also a rope in the middle of a hallway that was probably there to prevent people from going inside.

"You'll see when we get inside. You really need to learn how to be patient." Rory rolled her eyes.

The guy finally got up when they got closer to the stand and asked, "Your name?"

"Paris Gellar." He looked up and down the list that he had in his hand. He flipped threw two pages before he finally said. "You can go but who are these two?"

"Oh, they're with me." The man shrugged and let them all inside.

Once they were in, Rory asked; "Now, can you please tell me where the hell we are?"

"I thought it was obvious." Rory gave her a look that obviously meant it wasn't. "Well, we're at a club."

Rory looked at her amazed. "How the hell did you get us in?"

She shrugged, "I have connections."

"Apparently," she looked around. She really didn't want to be here. "I'm leaving now."

Paris pulled her back. "Um no you are not. I'm not going to let you go home and sit and mope anymore. You seriously need some fun in your life."

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

"You're my friend. I care about you and it really pains me to see you like this."

Rory sighed. Paris was right; she needed some fun in her life and tonight seemed like the perfect night to have it. She was thankful that she had friends that cared about her as much as Paris did. "Okay I'll stay but for only an hour."

"Thank god. I'm going to get us some drinks. Stay here, I'll be right back." She walked towards where the drinks were.

Doyle was looking at Rory quizzically, "What?" Rory asked as she realized that he was staring at her.

"What happened between you and Logan anyways? It must have been something considering your still grieving about it."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now and besides didn't Paris already tell you?"

"Of course not. She doesn't tell me those kind of things unless it affects her personally." Rory nodded. "So please tell me."

"I already told you. I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on, I'm your friend."

"And your point being?"

"Friends tell each other stuff."

She finally gave in. "He cheated on me." There she finally had said it; she just hoped that he would drop the situation right after that.

"Oh I'm sorry, Who was it?"

"My suppose to be best friend."

"I know its not Paris, she dating me so that leaves lane. Did he cheat on you with Lane?"

"NO of course not. Lane would never do something like that to me. She's married anyways."

"Then who?"

"Lucy."

"Oh." The look on his face obviously meant that he didn't know who that was so he decided to just drop it. Rory was thankful.

Finally Paris came back with the drinks. "I swear, I'm never going to this place ever again." She said as she passed them out.

"Why," Rory asked as she took a sip?

"Because everything in this fucking place is dirty. I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't cleaned this place in a year. It's a fucking big sty."

"Calm down, I bet its not that bad." Rory said. Paris was just being her normal self, overrating over every little thing. Just then, right when she was about to take a drink, some one ran into her and fell down. She spilt her drink all over Paris. She was of course pissed. "Watch where you are going!" Rory yelled as she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," he got up. When she was able to see his face, she couldn't believe who it was. "_Mary?"_

_ Author's note: so what do you think?? I hope you liked it. Any kind of review is welcome. Since this is one of my first stories i need at least 5 reviews to update to next chapter  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Rory finds out that Logan had been cheating on her with her best friend. She couldn't deal with that anymore so she breaks up with him. After everything that had happen, she thinks that she will never love again but when she runs into an old friend, she could have a second chance at love._

Disclaimer: Characters in story don't belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

"Tristan?" Rory couldn't believe it. _'What is he doing here?' she thought to herself. _

"Hey Mary," he said in his usual charm. "It's so good to see you. How've you been?"

"I'm good," she said still surprised. "What the hell are you dong here?"

"Wow, the Mary swears; who would have thought." She rolled her eyes and cracked at little smile. She had missed their banter. "And I thought the reason why I'm here was pretty obvious; I'm here to party!"

"No I know that, I meant, what are doing in Connecticut?"

"Oh that," he sighed. "Well I have some business to do here since I work for my family now."

"You work for your family?" she couldn't believe it. She couldn't picture, in a million years that he would work for his family. "How did that happen? I thought you hated that stuff."

"I still do and probably always will but my father threatened me that if I don't work for them then I could kiss my inheritance goodbye." He told her. Rory only nodded. She knew what he was going through since she had witnessed the same thing with Logan a few months ago.

_'Oh god, there you go again, you really need to stop thinking about him. You really have to move on,' she thought to herself._

Just then Paris made a noise; Tristan heard this and finally realized that she was there with her. "Oh hi Paris; I didn't see you there."

She tolled her eyes, "Of course you haven't. You've always paid more attention to Rory than to me and apparently that hadn't changed."

"And apparently you haven't changed either." Paris glared at him. "And who's this fellow?" he asked as he finally realized that there was another person with them.

"He's my boyfriend, Doyle," Paris told him.

"Paris has a boyfriend? Wow that's something you don't hear every day." Rory laughed and Paris gave her a dirty look. "So Rory," he said as he turned his attention back on her. "You wanna dance?"

"Um," she didn't know so she looked over at Paris and she gave her an encouraging nod. "Okay, why not." She finally said.

"Good." He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He put his arm on hers. "I missed you Rory," he told her as they were dancing.

"I missed you too."

"You did?"

"Of course I did! What did you think?" she said amazed that he thought that she wouldn't have missed him.

"Well I thought because I wasn't your favorite person, you would be glad that I left." He shrugged.

"Well that's not true. Just because most of the time, I couldn't stand you, doesn't mean I wouldn't miss you. Because I did. I really did."

"Well that's good to know," he smiled at her. "So all the time I thought you hated me, you actually liked me?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far but I was able to tolerate you a lot more than I used to." He laughed. "I still wish we were able to be friends. You left before we got a chance to."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It really wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself." She assured him.

"Well it kind of is. I mean I was the one who broke into a safe and got shipped off to boarding school."

"But I don't hold that against you. I blame it on your father actually."

He looked at her confused. "Why would you blame my father?"

"He was the one who sent you off without even listening to what you had to say."

"True but I was still the one who broke the law." He desperately wanted to end the subject. "How about we talk about something else."

"About what?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No I'm not actually." She told him.

"Wait I thought you were dating that Logan guy."

She was confused; how did he know about Logan. "How do you know that I was dating him?"

"Well my father talked to your grandfather, don't ask why, and he said that you were dating a Hunsberger." He told her.

"Oh. Well I'm not dating him anymore." She said not wanting to talk about that.

"Really, what happened?" he asked her.

"He cheated on me." She said softly.

"He did? What a loser! How could he cheat on someone as beautiful as you. He should have been happy that he had you."

She smiled at him; he seriously could be so sweat sometimes.

She had no idea what made her do what she did next. It might have been the moment and the fact that he was being so sweet but she kissed him. At first, Tristan was surprised but he responded eventually. They were kissing for about a minute before she realized what she was doing. She pulled back. "I'm so sorry but we can't be doing this." She ran back towards Paris. She heard Tristan calling after her but she kept on running. "We have to go!" She grabbed on to Paris and they left. Doyle was following them closely behind.

Once they were in the car Paris asked; "What the hell was that?"

"I kissed Tristan!"

_ Author's note: so what do you think?? I hope you liked it. Any kind of review is welcome. Since this is one of my first stories i need at least 5 reviews to update to next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rory finds out that Logan had been cheating on her with her best friend. She couldn't deal with that anymore so she breaks up with him. After everything that had happen, she thinks that she will never love again but when she runs into an old friend, she could have a second chance at love.

Disclaimer: Characters in story don't belong to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three**

Paris couldn't believe it; she just sat there in complete and utter shock. She was staring at her with this blank expression on her face. "What did you just say?" she finally said.

"I-just-kissed-Tristan!" she said a little too fast that they could barely understand her.

"Ok calm down," she motioned her to take a breathe. She took one. "and say that again, just slow it down a notch. We can barely understand you."

"I kissed Tristan." She repeated at a slower pace.

"Okay; That's better," This time, she could actually understand her. "Now tell me how the hell did this happen."

"I don't know. We were talking about me and Logan's break up and he was being really sweet and I don't know, I kissed him." She told her. "I don't why I did it; I just did."

"That can't be the only reason. You can't just kiss someone just because they are being sweet. That makes no sense. There has to be other reasons behind it."

"Well, this time there wasn't." she insisted. "I only kissed him because he was being sweet!"

"No, that wasn't the only reason and you know it. Stop trying to deny it." Rory sighed. She knew Paris was right, she just didn't want to admit it. "There has to be some feels left over from the last time you saw him!"

"Umm that might be the case but there's just one little problem to your logic; see I _never_ had feels for Tristan and I definatly don't have feelings for him now!" she tried to tell her, even though deep down, she knew that wasn't the case.

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I already told you! I don't why I did it; I just did! How many times do I have to tell you that!" She was suddenly getting annoyed by the direction the conversation was going.

"Sure, okay." Paris said not believing a word Rory was saying.

Rory noticed her sarcasm and glared at her. "Could we please drop it? I should have never brought it up. That was a definite mistake on my part." Paris finally gave in and dropped the subject. Rory was thankful. For the rest of the ride, she never mentioned what had just happened again.

XXX

Once they got home, Rory immediately went into her room and called her mother. She had to tell her about the recent events that had occurred.

"_Pick up, pick up._" She muttered to herself as she waited for someone to pick up. After another twenty seconds waiting, someone finally answered. "Hey mom," Rory said immediately.

"Hey hun! What's up?" her mother said tiredly. Rory could tell that she had just woken her up.

"You won't believe what had just happened!"

"What?" she asked really wanting to know.

"Well Paris dragged me off to this club and you won't believe who I ran into – Tristan!"

"Why the hell was he doing there?"

"Apparently he works for his family now and he had some business he has to do here." She told her.

"He works for his family now? Who would have thought!"

"I know right. I said the same exact thing when he told me. I could never picture him working for his family."

"Yeah you and I both." She said. "Wait, was this the only reason you called me, to tell me that Tristan is back in town?"

"Well no, something else happened."

"Then what?"

"I kind of kissed him." She told her mother suddenly getting embarrassed.

"You what?" she couldn't believe it. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! I mean we were talking about me and Logan's break up and he was being really sweet and I don't know, I kissed him."

"Aww hun." Her mother said understandingly. She felt bad for her daughter.

"I'm just so confused. I mean I don't have any feelings for him, well I don't think I do."

"Well hun, why would you kiss him if there wasn't any feelings there?"

"I don't know mom! I'm not sure about anything right now. I never thought this could happen. The real Rory would never had kissed him; she always hated him." Of course she knew that wasn't the truth. She never actually hated him; annoyed with him yes, but hate, never. "But when I saw him for the first time in like five years I don't what happened but all these feelings came to me that I never new I had."

She looked over to her clock and realized it was getting late. She still had some studying to do since her finals were in about two weeks. She decided it was best to hang up and finish their discussion in the morning.

"What was that?" she asked her mother as she heard something from the other side of the phone.

"Oh that; it was nothing. Luke just realized I was up and wants me to go back to bed. He's always like this, always so concerned over me." Rory laughed; her mother seemed so happy. She was glad that her mother was finally happy. A week after she broke up Logan, Luke and her mother got back together. Since then, her mother couldn't be happier. She was never this happy when she was Christopher. Although her mother never said that she wasn't happy, she knew that she was. She knew that she had never really loved Christopher and that she had loved Luke all along. She just hoped that some day she could find a love like her mother and Luke had. She had thought she had it with Logan but apparently that was never the case.

"I'm going to go now. I still have some studying to do and it seems as though I interrupted something."

"No stay. You didn't interrupt anything; well aside from waking me up but that doesn't matter."

"No I can't. I really have to go study. We can finish this later. Bye mom!" She didn't wait for her mother to answer, she just hung up the phone. She then walked over to her desk and studied for about an hour then went to bed.

XXX

Rory had just gotten out of class and was at the local coffee shop. She was getting her coffee fix for the day. She was waiting in line when Tristan, surprisingly, came through the door. "Rory, I need to talk to you!" He walked over to her.

She turned around. "What are you doing here?" she was very surprised to see him there.

"I have to talk to you!"

"Well I'm kind of busy right now so what ever you wanted to talk to me about will have to wait." She couldn't believe he was there. How he knew she was there in the first place was beyond her. "How did you know I was here anyways?"

"That's not important but what I have to talk to you about is! Please get out of line and talk to me!"

"No," she said angrily. "If you want to talk, you would have to wait."

He sighed, finally giving in. "Fine I'll wait!" He walked over and sat down at the nearest table. Rory turned around thankfully and waited for her turn to be served. After three minutes, she walked over to the table where Tristan was sitting, with her coffee in her hand. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she sat down.

"I want to talk about the kiss." She was afraid of this. She was scared that he was going to take it the wrong way. "I mean why did you do it?"

"I don't know Tristan!" she said truthfully. "It just happened; I wasn't thinking. Let's just forget it ever happened okay."

"Don't be sorry; I'm not. It was a nice kiss." He told her. "And I definatly don't want to forget it ever happened."

She was relieved; she thought that he would not like it and would want to forget about it right away. Apparently she was wrong. "Seriously?" She tried to hide the smile that was forming but she couldn't.

"Of course, What did you think? That's another thing that will never change; my feelings for you. I still regret not treating you right and that I never got a chance to be with you. This could be our chance to start over so that why I'm going to ask you to have the honor of having dinner with me on Friday night. So what do you say; will you have the honor of spending dinner with me?"

Rory didn't know what to do. She really wanted to go but she wasn't sure if she was ready. She still wasn't exactly over Logan just yet. "Umm, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. You only need to say yes." He told her.

"Okay, so what time should you pick me up?"

Tristan couldn't believe it. "Are you saying yes?" she nodded. "How about 7?"

"7's good." She said happily.

"Alright I'll pick you up at 7 then. I'll see you then." They both smiled at each other and then both went out the door. Both of them were really looking forward to their so called "date" on Friday night. Rory was so excited that for the next couple of days that was all she could think about.

_ Author's note: so what do you think?? I hope you liked it. Any kind of review is welcome. Since this is one of my first stories i need at least 5 reviews to update to next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Rory finds out that Logan had been cheating on her with her best friend. She couldn't deal with that anymore so she breaks up with him. After everything that had happen, she thinks that she will never love again but when she runs into an old friend, she could have a second chance at love._

_Disclaimer: Characters in story don't belong to me. _

**Chapter four**

It was a quarter till seven and Rory still wasn't ready. It was the night of her and Tristan's date. She was running frantically around the apartment trying to get ready in time. Tristan would be there in about five minutes

"Have you seen my pink bracelet?" She yelled to Paris. "I can't find it anywhere." She loved that bracelet and she was really looking forward to wearing it. She was rummaging through all her drawers trying to find it.

"I think its on the bathroom counter." Paris yelled back. "Have you tried looking there?"

Rory didn't think of that. She walked over to the bathroom, opened the door and went inside. She looked over at the place where Paris had said it might be. Apparently Paris was right; it was in the exact place where she thought it would be. She put the bracelet on and walked out the door. Then she went into her room and finished getting ready. By the time she was done, Tristan was already there.

"Rory, Tristan's here!" She yelled to Rory. Paris had seen him come up the road.

Rory ran towards the living room. She took one last look at herself, just to make sure she looked okay, then she went out the door. "Bye Paris." She said before she left.

Once she got to the elevator, she was suddenly getting very nervous. She never actually went on a date with him before so she didn't know what could happen. She was suddenly getting second thoughts but she decided that it was best to suck it up and just go on the date. Who knows she might actually have fun.

When the elevator reached the first floor, she got out and went out the door. Tristan was standing by his car waiting for her. "Hey Rory." He said as he saw her come through the door. "Wow, you look great!" Rory was wearing a pink alter top with a jean jacket over it and a long white skirt.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She said as she looked him over.

He smiled. "So ready to go?" she nodded. He opened the door and she went inside the car. He got in right after her.

Once they there were both in the car and he started driving, she asked, "So where are we going?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." He smiled at her.

"Fine." She smiled back.

---------------------------------------------

It took them an half an hour before they got the place where Tristan was taking them. When they got there, Rory couldn't believe where they were; they were at the most popular restaurant in all of New Haven – Bentara. Rory's grandparents had always said good things about the restaurant but she had never actually been there since it was too expensive. Even Logan had never taken there and he was as rich as Tristan is.

"Here we are." He said as he parked the car.

"How did you manage this? Isn't this place very expensive?" she asked in awe.

"My uncle works here and he said that he could get us in for free." He told her.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah; lets go!" They got out of the car and went inside the restaurant. Once they got inside they waited for someone to seat them.

After a minute, someone finally came up to them. "Name please." He said.

"Dugrey." Tristan told the guy.

He looked at his book until he found the name. Once he found it, he said. "Follow me." He took them over to this table all the way on the other side of the room. The table was in a corner. They sat down and he gave them their menu. "Your waiter should be with you in a few minutes." He said then left

"So how do you like it?" he asked her after a few minutes. She was looking at her menu.

She looked up. "Oh, its pretty nice. but I can't really judge since we've been here for only a couple minutes."

"Yeah I understand. You'll love it though. They have the most amazing food." He explained.

She nodded. "That's what my grandparents say and of course if they say it, of course it has to be true."

He laughed. "Of course. So what happened to Harvard? I thought you would be going there instead of Yale."

"I thought that too but once I looked at Yale, I changed my mind." She explained.

"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say.

"Where did you end up going?" she asked him.

"Harvard actually." He told her.

"Seriously?" she couldn't believe it. "Why would you go there?"

"Well, most of my family went there and not to mention I thought you would be there."

"Wow, I didn't know that." She said. She didn't know what else to say.

"Of course you didn't." he said understandingly.

They were quiet for about a minute until the waitress came back to take their orders. Their food came an hour after the waitress took there orders.

"So," Tristan said between bites. "What happened between you and that Logan guy. You didn't really explain what happened."

Rory looked up and cleared her throat. "Well Its kind of a long story." She told him. She really didn't want to talk about this right now considering she was on a date with another man.

"Well, we have time." He told her.

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

"I don't know; I just do okay." He shrugged. Truthfully, he had no idea why he wanted to know anyways.

She sighed and told him the whole story. She told him how she introduced him to Lucy and how Logan was very upset since his business deal backfired. She also told him how one night he was so depressed that he went to this bar and got so drunk that he couldn't think straight. Apparently Lucy was there too and she was also drunk that she couldn't think straight either. She also told him that somehow they hit it off and somehow they ended up in bed together. She couldn't forgive him because this wasn't the first time that he did something like that. She really thought that he was over that but she was wrong. She still didn't forgive her friend also. She thought she was a true friend but apparently she was wrong.

Once she was done, Tristan's reaction was the same as it was before. He thought he was a jerk and that he should never have done something like that. He was lucky enough to have her and he just had to ruin it.

For the rest of the date, they talked about school and other stuff like that. They were laughing and having fun. Just then Rory realized something that she never thought of before; Tristan and Logan were a lot a like. They had the same blonde hair, they were both rich, they both had this charm that could be annoying but irresistible at the same time, and lots of other similarities.

----------------------------------------

The date was over and they were walking towards Rory's apartment. They didn't talk until they got to the door. They both turned towards each other. "So, I had fun tonight." Tristan told her.

"I did too." She smiled. She really did have fun. It was a lot more fun than she thought it would be. It was also a lot more fun than a lot of dates she had before.

"So, we should do this another time." Tristan said moving as he moved closer to Rory.

"Yeah we should." Rory said smiling. She also moved closer to Tristan. Their heads moved closer and they kissed. This time both of them enjoyed it completely. It had twice as much passion and fire as the first. Neither of them left this time too. They both didn't want the moment to end. Rory couldn't believe how good it felt; it was like no kiss she had before

Finally after about five minutes, Rory broke the kiss. "I'll see you later then." She said.

"Yeah, you definatly will." Tristan said. "So, are you doing anything Monday night?"

"Not yet." Rory responded grinning at him. Tristan was also smiling.

"Okay, so when should I pick you up? How about 8?"

"8's good." Rory said.

"Alright then, I'll see you then." Rory nodded then they kissed one last time. Then they both went their separate ways, thinking about the date that they just had. It was definatly the beginning of a beautiful "friendship."

_Authors note: so what do you think? Please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Rory finds out that Logan had been cheating on her with her best friend. She couldn't deal with that anymore so she breaks up with him. After everything that had happen, she thinks that she will never love again but when she runs into an old friend, she could have a second chance at love.

Disclaimer: Characters in story don't belong to me.

**N/A:** looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, please leave a message or e-mail me; Thanks for anyone that is interested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter five**

Rory and Lorelai were at Luke's having lunch. It had been a couple weeks since Rory and Tristan started to date and they couldn't be happier. Her mother still didn't know about them and that's why she was there. She didn't tell her before because she was scared how she would react.

They were sitting at the bar when Luke came up to them to ask what they wanted. "So, what can I get you?" he asked them.

"Hey Luke." Rory chimed in. She hadn't seen him in awhile and she was very glad to see him.

"Hey Rory," Luke said. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," she told him.

"That's good." He then changed the subject. "So what can I get you guys?"

"A cheeseburger and coffee." Rory said.

"Same with me." Her mother chimed in.

"Coming right up." Luke left to get there food.

Then Lorelai turned to face her daughter. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked her.

"You know about the night when I ran into Tristan and somehow I kissed him." Her mother nodded. "Well a few weeks ago, I went on a date with him."

"Yeah and?" she wanted to know where this conversation was going even though she sort of had an idea.

"Well, we've been dating ever since." She told her.

"You're dating Tristan?" she asked. She couldn't believe that her daughter was dating Tristan. She never thought this could happen. Since this was her daughter, the best thing she could do is just to support her even though she didn't really agree with it. She knew how it felt to have parents that didn't approve of their kids relationships and did everything they could to stop it. She went through the same thing when she started dating Luke and she really didn't want the same thing to happen to her daughter.

"Yes." Rory responded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked her daughter.

"I didn't know how you would feel." She explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"No it's fine. I understand but the reason why I love our relationship is so we could tell each other things with out being scared on how the other person will react but I'm fine. Its cool."

"I'm sorry Mom." She said regretfully.

"No its okay. I'm fine." She assured her daughter. Just then Lorelai's phone rang. It was her mother. "Hey mom."

"_Hi Lorelai. I need to talk to you about something." Her mother said. _

"About what?" she asked.

"_So what are you doing on Friday night?" she asked. _

"Coming to dinner at your house?" she said wondering where this conversation was going. Where else would she be going on a Friday night. Of course she would be going to her parents.

"_And is Rory doing anything?" _

"What is Rory doing?" she whispered to her daughter as she moved the phone away from her ear.

"I have a date with Tristan." She whispered to her mother and she nodded.

"_Hey, Lorelai, are you still there?" she yelled_

Lorelai heard this and put the phone back to her ear. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. So what were you saying?"

"_What is Rory doing on Friday night?" _

"She's kind of busy." She told her.

"_Oh well is it with that boyfriend of hers?" _

Lorelai was amazed. "How do you know she has a boyfriend. I didn't even know until a couple minutes ago?" Rory turned her head amazed by what her mother had just said.

"_That's not important. Tell your daughter that her plans will have to be postponed. I want to meet that boyfriend of hers."_

"Haven't you already met him?"

"_Not under these circumstances. I want to meet him. Tell your daughter that she has to come to dinner with you." _

"I don't think she can…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because her mother interrupted her.

"_Okay good, I'll see you both on Friday night then." She hung up the phone before Lorelai could say anything. _

"But.." she didn't finish her sentence because her mother hung up the phone. She put her phone back into her purse and turned to her daughter. "Well I guess you're coming with me." She told her daughter sadly.

"But I can't. I have plans." She pleaded with her mother. "I thought you told her that I couldn't and that I already had plans."

"Well you know how my mother can be. She hardly ever listens unless she wants to" She explained. "And she also wants you to bring that boyfriend of yours."

"You can't be serious, I can't do that. Tristan will never agree." She told her mother matter of factly.

"Well you have to find a way to convince him because your grandmother is expecting him and you know how mad she gets when she doesn't get what she wants."

Rory shrugged. She decided that she should just listen to her mother and just ask him to come. She just hopped that Tristan would be cool enough to actually agree. What was the worst that could happen anyways.

Just then Luke came back with their food; Rory was very thankful. "Here you go." He said as he passed out the food. He then left to serve other people. Since then they never brought up what had just happened again.

XXX

Rory was in her apartment getting ready for her date with Tristan. Just then, she heard a beep coming through the intercom. It was Tristan. Rory got up and ran to the intercom. She pushed the button and said; "Hey who is it?"

"_Hey Rory, It's Tristan!" he said over the intercom. _

"Hey come on up." She pushed the button to let him in. After a few minutes he came up and rang the doorbell.

Rory walked to the door and opened the door. "Hey Tristan!" They kissed and then he walked in.

"Before we leave I have to talk to you about something." She told him.

"Okay." They walked over to the couch and sat down. She turned to him and he turned to her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"There has been a change of plans." She told him. "We might have to postpone our date for this Friday."

"Why?" he asked her.

"I have to go to my grandparents." She explained. "And my grandmother wants you to come with me."

"What?" he said. "Why?"

"She wants to meet you." She said. "She knows that we are dating and she thinks it would be the perfect time for her to meet you."

"I don't know…" he said but wasn't able to finish.

"You have to, Tristan!" She plead with him. "She'll get really mad if you don't come and I will to."

He frowned and finally gave in. "Okay I'll go." He finally said.

"Thank you Tristan, Thank you." She said happily. She kissed him. "You won't regret it, I promise. It will be fine."

"I'll hold you up on that." He smiled at her. "Now lets go; we're going to be late." He stood up and she stood up right after him.

"Yes lets." She put on her coat and then they both went out the door. Rory was very glad that Tristan agreed without putting up a big fuss. She was very grateful.

_Authors Note: So what do you think? I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter but oh well. Please review. Thanks for all the reviews: good or bad, that i already recieved. _


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Rory finds out that Logan had been cheating on her with her best friend. She couldn't deal with that anymore so she breaks up with him. After everything that had happen, she thinks that she will never love again but when she runs into an old friend, she could have a second chance at love.

Disclaimer: Characters in story don't belong to me

**N/A:** looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, please leave a message or e-mail me; Thanks for anyone that is interested.

Chapter Six

It was the night that Tristan was finally going to meet her grand parents.

Rory was driving heading towards her grandparents house. She was suddenly getting very nervous. All these thoughts about how they would treat him and would they be nice to him, were all running through her head. She had thought of these things before briefly but she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

It about ten minutes, she was finally there. She parked her car and got out. Then she walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The maid answered and she walked inside. She gave the maid her coat and she put the coat on the rack. "The Gilmore's are in the living room, miss." She told Rory.

"Thank you." She replied. She walked towards the living room. When she got there she greeted them. "Hi grandma, Hi grandpa, hi mom." She hugged each one and then sat next to her mother.

"Hi Rory." Her grandmother said as she sat back down. "Where's Tristan? I thought he would be coming with you."

"No. He's actually suppose to meet us here." She explained. "He'll probably be here in a few minutes."

Emily nodded in understanding. "So how's Yale? You're graduating soon, isn't that right?"

"Yes I am." She responded. "My last final is actually in a few days."

"Hmm, and how's your job at the _New York Times_ playing out? Are you enjoying it?"

"Of course I am. This had been my dream for so long and I finally have it. You have no idea how good that feels."

"Yeah I actually do. I felt the same way when I got accepted to Yale." Her grandmother told her.

"Wait, you always dreamt of going to Yale? I never knew that." Lorelai chimed in.

"Of course I did. What did you think Lorelai? Did you think that I would want to go to a stat school or something like that?"

"Well no, of course not. I just thought that…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because her mother interrupted her.

"That's good then. I would have thought you had lost your mind if you ever thought something so absurd."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. Just then the doorbell rang and the maid walked into the room. "Excuse me miss, someone is at the door." She told them.

"Well answer it." Her grandmother said. "Isn't that your job?"

The maid nodded feeling very stupid. She went out of the room and walked towards the door and opened it. It was Tristan. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tristan." He told her. "I'm here to see the Gilmore's."

"Okay come this way." She led him towards the living room where they were. When they came into the room, they stood up. "Tristan's here miss." The maid explained and then left.

She walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hi Tristan, how've you been?" Emily asked.

"I've been good and you?" he responded.

"Pretty good. How's your family?" she asked.

"They're good too. I actually work for them now."

"Really? That's good." She explained. "Very good job that is!"

Tristan nodded. Just then the maid came back into the room. "Excuse me, the food is ready." The maid explained.

"Alright lets go." They got up and walked towards the dining room. Rory sat by her mother and Tristan and her grandparents sat side by side. Once they were all situated, the maid came back into the room with the food.

"I thought lasagna would be good for tonight." Emily explained. "You like lasagna right?"

"Of course. I love lasagna." He said.

Emily smiled. "Good."

The maid passed out their food. When she was done, they started to eat. They were eating for about five minutes before Richard finally spoke up. "So Tristan, how long have you been in town?"

"A few months. I started working for my father this February." He told them.

"Hmm, and how long have you and Rory dated?"

"About a month." He looked over at Rory to see if that was correct. When she nodded, it confirmed that he was right.

"How did you guys meet up?" he asked.

"Well Paris dragged me out to this club, she was getting annoyed with my constant moping about Logan, she thought that going out would be the best thing for me. Apparently it was. So I was waiting for Paris to come back with our drinks when this person ran into me. It turns out it was Tristan." Rory explained. "We started talking and he eventually asked me to dance and I said yes."

"But how did you guys end up dating?" he asked again.

Rory didn't know is she should tell them the whole story or just some of it. She finally decided it was best to just tell him half of the story. "Well after we were done dancing, he asked me out. I didn't know at first but he convinced me and I ended up agreeing." She told them.

"So just like that? An hour after you guys met up, he asked you on a date?" he was confused. He never knew that they were ever that close.

"Yeah but we knew each other from a while back too." She explained. "We used to go to school together but he left in junior year. We had a very weird relationship." She laughed just thinking about all of the old times. Tristan was also laughing.

"Why did he leave though?" her grandfather asked.

Rory was confused. She always thought that he already knew considering he knew his grandparents but apparently she was wrong. She looked over at Tristan to make sure if it was okay for her to tell them the story. He nodded indicating that I was okay. She sighed and told them the story. She told them how Tristan was mad about something – she didn't know why but she had some ideas; she didn't tell them that though. She told them that he made some friends with these very bad people and for some reason he robbed his father's safe. His father blew up at him and sent him off to boarding school.

When she was finally done, her grandparents didn't say anything. They just had this blank expression on their faces. It scared her that she couldn't read their expressions since she always used to be able to. She looked over at her mother to find out if she knew what was going on but she just gave her an apologetic look.

Finally after two minutes of silence, her grandmother finally said something. "Did you give the money back?" she asked.

"Of course he did." Rory said. "He isn't that kind of person."

Emily only nodded. Rory took that as she still didn't believe her. "It was the probably the lowest points of my life. You have no idea how much I regret doing that and I definatly never plan on doing something that stupid ever again." Tristan said. "And believe me, I definatly gave the money back.

Her grandparents still weren't convinced. They weren't even sure if Tristan was the right man for Rory but he did come from a good family and that's all that really matters. They just had to make sure that he had really changed and he would never do something that stupid ever again. They decided it was best to not bring up the situation again so for the rest of the night they never talked about it again. They talked about school, _the New York Times_, summer plans, and a lot of other things.

They stayed there for another hour before they left. Everyone said there goodbyes and then Rory, Tristan, and Lorelai left.

Rory and Tristan were walking side by side. "So that was an interesting night. It definatly wasn't as bas as I thought it would be." Tristan said as he put his arm around her.

She laughed. "Yeah I guess. I do agree that they took it better than I imagined but it definatly changed directions when I brought up the whole safe ordeal." She told him.

"Yeah that was bad but at least they know and they won't find out at the most random time." He sighed.

"Yeah I guess your right. I just hope that they don't think your like this criminal or something. Because you're not. You're anything but." She smiled at him.

"Why thank you. Its good that they feel so highly of me." He smirked.

She laughed and they kissed. "So I'll see you later then?" she said.

"Absolutely." They kissed again. "So I'll call you later?"

"You better." They kissed again. This one was longer then the last. "Bye Tristan."

"Bye Rory." They kissed one last time and then they were off going their separate ways. Instead of going to her car, she went to see her mother.

"Hi mom." She was in the car and when she realized that Rory was standing right there, she opened the car window.

"Hey Rory." She said. "So how do you think it went?"

"Pretty good actually." Rory responded. "Much better then I thought it would be but it definatly went down hill when we brought up the whole safe fiasco."

Her mother nodded in agreement. "Yeah it did go pretty well. I don't think they gave him any dirty looks or treated him like he was shit or anything like that. You definatly got lucky with him."

"I know but I think that it mostly has to do with the fact that he's rich and he comes from a good family and they know them. They acted the same way with Logan." She explained. She then looked at her clock and realized that it was getting late and she should go. "I think I should go, It's getting late."

"Alright I'll see you later then." Her mother said. "Bye Rory."

"Hi mom." They hugged goodbye and they Rory walked back towards her car and then drove away back towards her apartment.

_Authors Note: So what do you think? Please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary:_  
Rory finds out that Logan had been cheating on her with her best friend. She couldn't deal with that anymore so she breaks up with him. After everything that had happen, she thinks that she will never love again but when she runs into an old friend, she could have a second chance at love.

**N/A: **_sorry it took me so long for me to update. I've been really busy. So, Hope you enjoy it and please review. _

Chapter Seven:

Rory was walking around the Yale campus reflecting on all the times she had there. She couldn't believe that she would be finally graduating in less than an hour. She had waited for this moment for so long but for some reason something just didn't feel right. She would miss this place so much. She had so many amazing memories there and it felt like just yesterday she stepped on the beautiful Yale ground. She walked over to this bench by a tree and sat down. She stayed there just thinking about everything.

She sat there for ten minutes before she got up and went inside to get her cap and gown. When she got there, both her mother and Paris were in the room. "Hi mom, Hi Paris." She hugged her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my little graduate of course," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed." She explained. "I can't believe I'm finally graduating!"

"I can't believe it either. It seems as though it was just yesterday when I sent you off to kinder garden. My little girl is growing up!" She pinched her cheeks just like she was a little kid.

Rory was annoyed so she pushed her mother away. "Mom!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Her mother said. Rory rolled her eyes and laughed.

For all of Rory's and her mother's conversation, Paris was trying to find the perfect size for Rory's cap and gown. She was already finished with hers so she thought she could to do the same for Rory as well.

"So Rory, When is Tristan coming?" her mother asked.

"He'll be here in a couple minutes. He said he was going to be here ten minutes before the whole celebration." Rory explained.

Lorelai nodded. "Is he still coming to the big celebration that I'm throwing for you in _Stars Hallow_?"

"Of course he is."

"I just wasn't sure that he would take the time off from work to come."

"Of course he would. I'm his girlfriend after all, remember." Rory stated.

"Oh I forgot." Her mother responded. "I still can't get over the fact that you are dating Tristan."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Well you better get used to it because everything is going great."

"So you really like him?" her mother asked.

"I actually do. He's so much nicer and he's changed so much. He acts so much differently when I'm with him than he usually does."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Just then Paris finally spoke up.

"So here you are." She handed her her gown. "And here is your cap." She handed her her cap.

"Thank you. Well I guess I should be getting ready. The ceremony is not that far from happening." Her mother nodded and Rory walked over to the changing room. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She got undressed and changed into the clothes that she picked out for her to wear underneath the gown she was going to wear. She walked out after about minutes. "I'm done. How do I look?" she asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

"You look great Rory." Her mother explained.

"Seriously?" she walked over to the mirror to see if she really did look great. Apparently she was right. "I do don't I?"

"Yes you do and Everyone would be wishing they looked just like you." Her mother laughed and Rory did too. "Lets go, you wouldn't want to be late."

"Yeah we should." They all left and walked towards the auditorium where the ceremony was taking place. Once they got there, they spotted Luke. "Oh there is Luke." Lorelai said and they started to walk towards him. Rory waved at him to show him that they were coming. Before they could get any closer, Paris had stopped them.

"I'll meet you guys later okay. I have to do something. I'll see you after the ceremony." She explained.

"Wait. You're coming to Stars Hallow for the my party right?" Rory asked.

"Of course I am but I really have to go. I'll talk to you later okay. Bye Rory."

"Bye," Rory said and with that Paris was off going who knows where.

When Paris left, they started to walk again. "Hey Rory. Hey Lorelai." Luke said once they reached him.

"Hey Luke." Rory said and they hugged.

"So, how does it feel to be finally graduating?" he asked.

"Scary." She responded.

"I guess that's reasonable. I wouldn't know since I never actually went to a college."

Rory frowned. She didn't know what else to say. "So, when did you get here?" she finally said.

"A couple minutes ago. Your mother said that the ceremony was starting at one and I thought I should come earlier so I could see you before you went off." Luke explained.

She nodded. "Well its good to see you and I'm happy that you could come. It means a lot." She told him. "Well, I should go. The ceremony should start in a few minutes." Both Luke and Lorelai nodded and she started to walk off but before she could, Tristan came up to them.

"Rory!" He called after her and she turned around to see who it was. When she realized who it was, she ran up to him.

"Finally! What took you so long?" she asked as she hugged him and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"I got stuck it traffic." He explained.

She nodded. "Well okay. It doesn't really matter anyways. The only thing that matters is that you are here." She said hugging him again. "But I really have to go. The ceremony should start in like twenty minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you later then?"

"Absolutely." She said then started to leave but before she could, she just remembered something so she stopped and turned around. "Wait, You're coming to Stars Hollow after graduation right?" she asked him.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it." He told her.

"Okay good. I just wanted to make sure." He nodded understandingly. "I'll see you later." He nodded again and she started walking towards the place where they were suppose to meet.

XXX

Everyone was in the auditorium waiting for the graduation to start. All the graduates were sitting in the front row waiting for the principle to call there names or at least tell them that the celebration was going to start.

After about ten minutes, the principle finally came up on the stage . He said that the graduation was going to start. He did a little speech before the Valedictorian came up on stage to also do a speech. When she was done, the principle said some last words then started to call out names of people that should be coming on stage to get their diplomas.

"Lorelai Gilmore." He finally called out. She had been waiting awhile for her name to come up so she was happy. Paris had already been called up and she was sitting with diploma is hand.

She got up and walked on stage. When she looked out to the audience, her own personal "posy" of friends and family were all smiling, crying and waving at her. She smiled and waved back. She shook the principles had and moved the hanging tassel to the other side. She waved again at her family and sat back down. She then waited for the ceremony to be over. She couldn't believe that she finally graduated. She was really happy.


End file.
